ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Dog (Daniel 10)
Appearance Hot Dog is a red canine like alien. With floppy ears and yellow spots on the ears, with a flame on its head with another flame in it which is blue. He has yellow fur especially around the neck with some orange on its neck and a green collar. He has a giant fluffy orange flame tail with a bone in his tail. Finally he has white legs with black outlining that resembles those of flames and two little teeth as an underbite. The DNAtrix is on his collar. Powers & Abilities Hot Dog as said in his name can control, project, and absorb fire and flames at will. He can use his flames to form weapons, walls, or he can create streams of fire that he can fire from his palms. Hot Dog can roll into a flaming ball and fire fireballs from his mouth. Hot Dog can use his fire tail as a whip and if someone touches his fires they can get burned. He also can release enough fire to create an inferno, furnace, or a flaming tornado. Finally Hot Dog can give off so much heat he can create a heat wave or even go supernova which is extremely dangerous because it can burn any surrounding object into a crisp or into anti-matter. Hot Dog can also spit out a powerful flame like a flamethrower. This flame breath can corrode away metal and turn it to lava. The flame breath can also melt rocks and superheat a car to be so hot that the car will explode. He can light his bone in his tail to light on fire to use as a weapon. Hot Dog is very fast and agile being a dog like alien. Hot Dog is also very strong and is shown to be very durable because of his fur. Being a canine like alien he has heightened senses like hearing, sight, smell, etc. Weaknesses He only sees in red, yellow, and orange similar to a canine because canine's only see in black and white. Sometimes gives off so much heat that he overheats himself or causes his fire to die down. If Hot Dog goes supernova he can harm objects around him and cause him to faint and his fire to be put out. Like a dog if a stick or ball is thrown he has a tendency to chase after it. He also sometimes has the tendency to run in a circle and chase his tail. Appearances The Watch! (First Appearance) Secrets of the Watch Sweet Dreams Danger at the Date Operation Robot Electrician Kids (accidental transformation, selected alien was Brontororus) Double Trouble (used by Daniel and Fingo) Stranded Catnapped Fire & Ice Trivia *Hot Dog was created from the picture of the Pokemon Flareon . *Hot Dog is a pun on the food hot dog and hot because of his fire powers and dog because of his dog like appearance. *He is learning on trying to fly on fire but this is a learning stage. *Hot Dog lives on the same planet as Heatblast. Gallery